A Halloween in Salem (That's how it all began)
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: Your very first Halloween... and you get to spend it in Salem. What will happen? Will you be surprised? Scared? Amused? Or will you fall in love? And... what about the other Holidays? It all began a Halloween night, but it did not ended there.
1. Halloween

I don't own Beyblade. Seriously I don't!  
Rated for a reason. It's shonen-ai. Any other warnings? Yes, it's shorter than I thought!  
Whatever... on with the story.

* * *

–So… what's this _"Halowin"_ you are talking about?–

– Halloween's our biggest festivity! I know this is your first year but you'll love it.–

My name is Ray, I'm a demon cat. I was born last Christmas in the human world, but I was quickly dragged back to the land of demons. I look like any normal human, the only thing that might be a little different are my pointy ears, my fangs, and my cat-like eyes; but even thought, I'm not allowed to go to the human world. I haven't been there since the day I was born. But today, I'm going back again.

Everybody is talking about this "Halloween" festivity. My mentor Lee, another cat demon, says it is a very important day for witches, demons, ghosts and every other dark creature. It's the only night of the year in which we can walk around in the human world and merge with the humans. Sometimes they even give us candies and special treats. And humans themselves dress as us, or instead as cute little fairies or good witches and horrible things like that.

Tonight October 31, is my first year to go there and I'm partially excited, partially freaked out! I mean, I've heard horrible stories about humans, they are really scary. But at the same time, I want to see the place I was born in, and met them face to face.

I'm going in group with the other cat demons, they are different than me, they have cat tails and ears, and even if my hair is longer, theirs looks wilder than mine. We go at midnight.

(12:00 a.m. Earth; U.S.A; Salem, Massachusetts.)

–So here we are my pupils. – says Lee, our tutor.

–Whoa, I can't wait to scare some humans. – says our monkey-cat demon, Kevin.

–I can't wait to eat some candy corn… Mmm… – says our bear-cat demon, Gary.

–Seriously guys, I'm more concerned with the witches, I so die to see their beautiful dresses this year. And now, they do scare people. – And there you have the annoying she-cat demon… I mean, no yeah, that's exactly what I meant.

I begin looking around and honestly I can't tell apart humans from non-humans. Everybody just looks so alike. I don't know if the angels that are looking at me are real angels or humans dressed as angels. The only costumes that are kindda obvious are the super hero costumes, I mean… seriously… I know no light or dark creature how would be dressed like that.

When I turn around I can't see my fellow demons anywhere. Ok… I'm screwed. I start walking around hoping to find any other demon, maybe they can help me out. After swimming through a tide of people, I am exhausted so I sit down to rest. When I look up I see red eyes staring at, red eyes and slate hair. I don't know him but he must be a demon. I stand up with a jump and run to him.

–Hey, wait! Can you help me? I got separated from the other cat demons, have you seen them? Or do you know where everybody goes to? – I ask sounding mortified.

The other guy just keeps staring at me.

–So, that's what you are supposed to be? A cat demon? I don't see any tail or ears. – a red haired guy appears right from behind him. He is dressed as a wolf, well more like a sexy werewolf. Hold it! _Dressed as_? I smell the air discreetly. Yes, they are human.

I start walking backwards.

–I'm sorry I confused you with someone else. – I said in a low voice. As I was turning around to run, I tripped and began falling. I didn't care if I hit the ground, I wouldn't feel it anyway. But I didn't reach the ground, the slate hair guy held me in his arms, avoiding my fall.

–Are you ok? – His red eyes and husky voice almost made me melt in his arms.

–Y… yes I'm… I'm fine. – I said getting back on my feet.

Just then, more humans gathered around us. They were dresses as vampires, zombies, angels, princes, princesses, fairies, elves. The last ones were really disgusting.

–Hey Kai, who's your new friend? – Asked a guy with dark hair tied in a low ponytail, blue eyes, and dressed as a vampire. His fake blood smelled like… tomato?

–Actually… we have no idea Tyson. – The "werewolf" said.

–My name's Ray. – I said before they asked me. I almost hit myself for doing so.

–My name's Kai. – The red-eyed slate-haired man told me.

–Nice to meet you Kai. – I said smiling at him.

–Same here. – He answered me with a smile.

–You are with the other cats? – I turned at the voice; it came from a cute little freckled blond guy dressed as an angel.

–Yes, you've seen them? – I asked with hopeful voice.

–Yeah, they're where they always are! – He said giving me a good smile.

–And that is…? – I asked a little annoyed.

–The "Kitty Kat Bar", right Max? – asked a big blond who looked really rude.

–Yeah, Rick, exactly! – Okay, this angel guy is really hyper. I'm sure his on a sugar rush or something.

–Well, let's take 'im. Ok guys? – The fatty "vampire" said.

So here I am, walking around in the human world, with humans. I'm so going to... heaven? Hmm... figures. I've never cursed before.

We stop right underneath a big pink neon sign that read "Kitty Kat". I guess it's here. I go inside without saying a word and as I go inside I realize it's full of real demons, real ghouls, real witches, real gnomes, and real vampires and werewolves.

I have a hunch that my human "friends" shouldn't be here. I turn around and I don't see them following me. It's a relief actually. But anyway I think I must thank them for bringing me here.

When I get outside, I realize they are all gone, except for the guy with red eyes. Kai.

–Hey! – He greets me.

–Hey! Were did your friends go? –

–Everybody avoids this place on Halloween. It gets... well... creepy. To say the least. – he looks a little... frightened?

–Are you ok? – I ask, noticing there's concern on my voice. –Not that I care. – I quickly add.

–I'm fine, thanks for not caring. – he says with a smirk on his face. There's something about this guy. He makes me shiver just by looking at me.

–So this is your first time? – he suddenly asks.

–Pardon me?–

–The first time you come to Salem, for Halloween.–

–Yes it is. And I love it! The legendary witches of Salem are very well know within my people. In the land of demons they are worshipped. – Oops, what was that?

–So, you are NOT human. – he stated with a smirk. –I felt something different about you. But you are not a full demon either. – "Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and moved right on down to freaky town." I mean it! I mean, how does this guy know that.

–I'm a demon slayer. But don't worry, I don't work on Halloween. It's your free day.– he smiles and laughs. Is he serious.

–How do you know?– I ask really curious.

–Well... demons are extremely hot, but when you get near them... they stink to sulphur. –

–True... so what about me?–

–Well, you are extremely hot and you smell like fresh wood and spring dew.– Oh, so that's why everybody keeps telling me I stink.

–I was born here.–

–So you are half human, your mother must have been human.– He sighted. –I'm kindda relieved actually, other way I would feel really guilty for doing this. –

–Doing wh...– I couldn't finish my sentence, his lips crushed into mine before I was able to move. When I felt his lips over mine, they felt soft and warm. I kissed him back. Soon our tongues were exploring each others mouths and our hands, each others bodies.

–Have you ever slept with a half demon?– I suddenly asked. Bitting my tongue as soon as the words left my mouth.

–No, have you ever slept with a human?– he asked smirking again. Hell, I love that smirk.

–No, but there's always a first time, right?–

–Absolutely.–

So, now I officially love Halloween. It's a lie demons can't love. We can. And I just happen to fall in love with a demon slayer. Oh well... seeing each other once a year, can't hurt anyone, right? Well, anyway we are keeping it a secret. We don't want others to bother us. And I also realized humans aren't so spooky as I tought, thery are... fine. I guess.

Anyway, I'm so joining the clock team. They are the ones who hold the countdown for every Halloween. I just can't wait for next year, and the year after that, and the one ahead. I so love Halloween in the beautiful town of Salem.

(54 days later... December 24 th.)

–Kitten, come here. I have a surprise for you.–

* * *

To be continued... =D


	2. Christmas

**Happy Christmas!**  
Here's the second chapter of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

December 24th.

—Kitten, come here. I have a surprise for you.—says my mentor Lee. He likes calling me "kitten" because I am the youngest one. Technically I am one year old, but I guess in the human world I'm around 20 or something. Well, anyway, I walk towards my mentor to see what surprise he has for me.  
–Kitten, you do remember what day is today, right? – he asks me.  
–No idea. – I say with a shrug.  
–Today is Christmas Eve, and therefore is a day before your birthday!  
–Aha… – I'm so not interested.  
–I have a special present for you.  
–… – Like I said, I'm so not interested.  
–Ray, stop ignoring me. Didn't you hear what I just said? – he looks at me with an annoyed face.  
–No, not really. – he sights.  
–I said, you are allowed to go to Earth tonight. – Wait… what?  
–Seriously? – Now he has my attention.  
–Yeah, I'm sending you to the most horrible… I mean "prettiest" place for Christmas.  
–And that happens to be…? – Please say Salem.  
–Germany.  
–Germany… in Europe? Not even America? –Not fair.  
–Since when you know Earth Geography? I haven't taught you that.  
–I learned a lot last Halloween.  
–Where were you anyway? – he looks at me with suspicious eyes.  
–Just wandering around. – he is smirking.  
–Met any interesting people?  
–Not really… You know, I'm half human, so… I was justto know them. From a safe distance.– I smiled at him.  
–Fine, let's pretend I believe you. So, like I was saying, you are going to Earth for Christmas Eve. You will love it.

Kai... Yes I'm going to Earth of course I'm thinking about him. How am I supposed to see him in Germany? On the other hand, I really wanto to see this Christmas celebration, after all I was born on a day like this a year... well 20 years ago.

–Ray?– he waves his hand in front of me.  
–I spaced out. Yeah, sure, I'd love to go. When do I leave?  
–Now.– he said throwing something at my feet.

As I blinked I appeared on Earth. I walk around the city, is all bright and a white thing covers up the ground and roofs of houses. It's... what's the word? I know that I know the word. I lean down to pick up some. It's soft and cold.

–So, snow doesn't hurt you.– Snow! That's it. Wait... what? That voice. I turn around. Yes it's him.  
–Kai!– I stand up and hug him and kiss him. I'm so... happy?  
–Hey Ray, nice to see you around. Don't take this the wrong way but... what are you doing here?  
–I was allowed to visit Earth for Christmas. And why are you here?  
–I came to visit a friend.– He looks at me and smirks. –You know, I said I don't work on Halloween, but any other day it's my job to keep demons away and send them back to hell, specially on Christmas.– I begin walking backwards. –Don't worry Ray, you're up to no harm, right?–  
–Aha. I came in peace.  
–Relax. I know, let's get inside for some hot chocolate.– he intertwines our hands and we begin walking inside the town to a really big house.

As we get inside I smell pine tree, and when I turn around there is a really big pine tree with shiny spheres, and blinking lights, and shiny streamers.

–Oh for Hell... this is Helltastic.– Kai laughs and huggs me from behind.  
–I keep forgetting how demos talk.– He kisses my neck. –I'm so glad I was able to see you twice in a year.  
–Me too...– That voice. We turn around, it's the "werewolf" form Salem. –I'm Tala, by the way.– he says shaking my hand.  
–I'm Ray.  
–A beautiful name for a beautiful person.– he leans in front of me and kisses my hand. I hear Kai... growling? –Why are you here in my house, beautiful?– says Tala smiling.  
–I invited him.– Kai says staring at Tala, hugging me stronger, and kissing my neck again.  
–Oh... so HE's the reason you disappeared on Halloween.– Tala says with a smirk.  
–Yes, he is.– Kai says bitting softly my neck. Tala stands closer to me and sniffs the air.  
–It's the first time I allow a demon to be in my house... eventhought, your odor is really confusing. I could say you're human.– he walks away to another room.  
–How...?– I turn to look at Kai.  
–He's a demon slayer too. But he must have heard me.– he smiles at me. –Don't worry he won't hurt you, and if he dares to try... I'll protect you.– he kisses me passionately.  
–Ok...  
–Come let's join the others for dinner.– he drags me by the hand to another room lit with candles.

It smells delicious. Eventhough humans, angels, and demons disagree in most things, we all agree in one thing: food. Delicious food is delicious food.

–Hey guys, you mind if we have an extra guest?– Kai says to his friends. I look around and they are all the ones that were in Salem.  
–Of course not, hi I'm Max. Welcome.– that was the blond that was dressed like an angel.  
–I'm Tyson, and I hope you don't steal my portion of food.– That was the "vampire".  
–Nice to see you again, I'm Ray.– I say. "Nice to see you again?" Oh well, yeah... whatever.

We eat a delicous turkey and salads. And then they sing some christmas carols, or whatever... and drink hot chocolate and eat fruit cake, and then everyone gathers around the pine tree called "Christmas Tree" to open their presents or something. But Tala pulls me to another room.

He pulls out a little plant and puts it above us.

–You know what this is?– he asks smirking. He's definetely up to no good.  
–No, I don't.– I say trying to pull away from his grip, but Hell he's strong!–  
–It's mistletoe. You are supposed to kiss if you happen to step under it with someone else.– he says leaning closer to me.  
–But we didn't step under it, you put in above us!  
–What's the difference? We are beneath the mistletoe. We have to kiss, it's tradition.– And he kisses me. His lips feel so good. I melt in the kiss.  
–Ejem... Am I interrupting something?– I push Tala away, and turn around.  
–Kai, perfect timing!– I run to him and hugg him. He looks at me and then at Tala, who quickly hides the mistletoe.  
–Let's go Ray.– He says pulling me to the other room.  
–I...– what can I say to him? I did like the kiss. –We never say sorry...  
–Because you never regret anything... I know.– he says finishing my sentence. I bit my lower lip and stop Kai.  
–Kai...– I look straight into his eyes. –Kai... I... I really love you.– And I kiss him, luckily, he kisses me back.  
–I love you too Ray.– Suddenly the clock bells say it's midnight. –Oh... Happy Birthday love!– he kisses me passionately.  
–Thank you... love. Is there something I can give you for Christmas anyway?– Kai smirks.  
–Yes... actually "_All I want for Christmas is you_".– he sings the last part. I recognize the song, I've heard it around dinner.  
–Well Kai... "_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_".– I say singing too. He smiles at me.  
–And what do you happen to want for your birthday present?  
–That's easy... you.  
–Well... let's get our presents... shall we?– he says intertwining our hands and pulling me upstairs.  
–Yeah... Merry Christmas.–

* * *

(53 days later... February 14th.)

–What the Hell is Valentine? And why do we do that?–

* * *

It's short but it's just to say I'm still around. =D Happy Holidays! See you in 2013!


	3. Valentine's Day

February the 14th.

–Happy Valentine's Day! – my mentor, Lee, told me with a grin on his face.

–Happy what? – I said surprised.

–Happy Valentine's Day! It's the annual celebration of love and friendship, in the human world.

–That sounds so… happy and adorable. Why do we celebrate it? – I asked confused.

–Kitten… you're so naïve! – he laughed. –We celebrate it because we can make the humans commit the Deadly Sins.

–If it's about love and friendship, I don't see how they apply to this Holiday.

–Well, you see… it's this simple: they feel SO special, they think they deserve only the best, there you have "Pride" and "Greed". Then, if they don't get what they wanted they explode in "Wrath", and if someone receives less than someone else, well… "Envy". "Gluttony" comes from all the chocolates, marshmallows, cookies, special dinners, and so on. And "Lust"… well, do I even need to explain that one?

–Fine, but… it sounds kindda cruel to ruin the love atmosphere, don't you think? Lovers celebrate happily their encounters and… – Lee stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

–I'm going to pretend you did not just say that. We have a lot of work to do today. Angels are all over the world promoting the love, so we have to turn the balance in our favor. – He started walking to the gate. –Hurry up Ray, you are working today… I had let you be seduced by "Sloth", but that's over now. – I ran after him and we parted to the human world.

We ended up in Paris. As soon as we arrived, I spotted lots of angels. Creepy!

We walked together for a while, then Lee left me all alone, he was aiming for "Greed".

I continued walking around the city watching the happy couples here and there. I suddenly missed Kai, I wished he was there with me.

Some hours later, I reached a park and saw a young women crying. I approached her.

–What's wrong, pretty? – I asked her with a "sexy" smile. She raised her head.

–My boyfriend is a jerk! He thinks I'm so insignificant as to give me a simple dandelion? – she continued crying. I could tell her so many things… I could tell her material things were not that important, or I could do my job and make her fall completely in "Pride".

–A mere dandelion? Honey, you deserve the Moon, the Stars and all the Cosmos. You are way better than that simple plant. – So… I went for option number two…

–You're right! I deserve much more, I'm way too special for a simple dandelion! And that jerk is going to listen to me! – she left really angry stomping her feet. Double score… "Pride" and "Wrath".

As I watched her leave, I began feeling really bad about her… and it was my fault.

–So… Holy Water or crucifix? – What? I turned around. A tall man was standing right behind me. Suddenly I felt really scared. I knew what he was the moment I saw him… a demon slayer.

–So…? – he asked now face to face with an evil grin on his face.

–I have no idea what you're talking about. – I said trying to sound calm.

–You are a demon, you can't fool me. Even when you hid your odor, I can FEEL demons. – Now I'm officially 200% scared! I began walking backwards, then turned around, and ran for my life.

Of course, he followed me. He guided me to a dead end. When I was against the wall he threw Holy Water at me. I was so scared, the other demons said it burnt like Heaven. But when the water touched me, nothing happened.

–What?! – the demon slayer looked really angry. He took out a crucifix and threw it to me. Again nothing happened.

–How? – he now looked confused. He then took a gun from his coat. It must be a special gun, because normal bullets don't affect us.

–Don't you dare hurt him. – that voice! I recognized it before I saw him, standing right behind the other man. It was Kai! The other man turned around confused.

–But… he's a demon sir.

–You sure? Absolutely sure? – Kai told him raising an eyebrow.

–No sir… not now.

–Does he smell like one? Does he REALLY look like one? Look at his eyes… they are just golden, there's no hint of red in them. He's just a very attracting human, no sin in that, right? – Kai said looking at me with a very sexy smile.

–No, I guess not, sir.

–Fine, leave now. Go get the real demons, got it?

–Yes sir, sorry sir. – And he left bowing to Kai. Was he that important?

–Are you ok, Ray? – he said walking towards me.

–Thanks to you, I am. – I hugged him. I was so happy to see him.

–I'm so happy to see you again, Happy New year, by the way. – he said and kissed me passionately.

–I'm happy to see you too. And to you too, I've been resting since Christmas. – Kai looked at me raising his eyebrow.

–"Sloth"… right? You all just love the Deadly Sins?

–Well… not really, but "Sloth" is good.

–Ray… you are too adorable. – he kissed me again. I hugged him by the neck and he held me by the hips.

We were so distracted we didn't listen to someone approaching us, until he was too close. That someone was Lee, and he saw us kissing.

–Ray? – he said sounding scared and with his eyes like plates.

–Lee… – Kai tensed the moment he saw him.

–I knew you had found someone, but I never suspected it would be a demon slayer. Are you crazy? We are leaving… NOW! – Lee said with a very serious voice.

–Yes Ray, you should leave now. – Kai told me, growling to Lee.

–No! – I stated with a firm voice.

–No? – they both repeated.

–No. I'm not leaving. – I hold Kai's arm firmly.

–Fine Ray, I'm leaving now, but know that from now on you are considered a traitor and you're not allowed back. And you know what happens to traitors, so beware. – Lee said with a spooky voice and disappeared in a red smokescreen.

–Ray? – Kai said with a low voice.

–I'm sorry Kai, I panicked and I just can't stand being away from you ever again.

–Now… that's cheesy. But I'm glad you're staying beside me. – he hugged me tightly. –Let's go Ray, there are many demons, angels, and demon slayers. I don't want anyone hurting you. –

We reached his hotel room. That had been a really long day so, as soon as we reached the room I laid down on the mattress. I was so worried as to what I was going to do next. Like Kai said, I would be chased by demons, angels, and demon slayers. I was so going to die soon.

–Ray, love, I know your worried. I seriously won't let anyone hurt you. I can't imagine my life without you. – he said laying next to me and hugging me from behind.

–Now who's cheesy? – I said and turned around. I gave him a small kiss cuddling in his arms.

–We'll make it through Ray, you just proved me today how much you love me. I wasn't expecting anything, and you gave me the best gift ever. – he hugged me tightly.

–But Kai, if you choose to protect me, you are going to have the same enemies as me. –

–I realize that, and if we are together I'm sure we can deal with anything. I love you that much. –

And that was my very first Valentine's day. Where I learned how much Kai really loves me and I guess he saw how much I love him. And our love is the only thing we have left for now.

Now I have to plan a survival strategy.


End file.
